Nobody
by Anyways-Fishie
Summary: She wanted nobody, but him. But he left her.


Him and her, they were just standing there, facing each other. No one around, just the two of them.

Speaking. Moving. These actions were simply impossible for her to achieve at the moment, her body stood paralyzed. Fear gripped her heart and gave it a tight squeeze, all because of this one man. The man who had spit out all her insecurities with a cold heart; the same insecurities that he had been healing, only to rip open the wounds and rub salt on it with each word he said. She could only stare and listen as her heart broke for the second time, but the pain was incomparable to anything else she had felt.

_You know I still love you baby.__  
__And it'll never change._

"Your power was all that I wanted, I was curious about your origins. Nothing more. " With a blank look upon his face he continued. "You were a mystery that needed to be solved. I have fulfilled my thirst for your puzzles; you are no longer needed in my life."

"I don't believe you." His eyes slanted at her response, "Whether you believe me or not is none of my concern. I believe you have a date waiting for you."

"Date that would have been you, but you were on a mission and not expected for another two days. Kakashi just asked as friends and there is no harm in that. It's a simple misunderstanding, so please don't say those hurtful things."She desperately tried to understand what would make her precious one give her such a cold look. All she received in return was silence.

"No, you shouldn't overlook Hatake he would be perfect for you. He can handle a weakling whose worth is in her powers that she can barely control. He loves you a lot. You shouldn't be with me because I don't want your heart, it's worthless." Eyes that were colored a blood red, he continued to slash her apart with his words.

_I want NOBODY NOBODY but you__  
__I want NOBODY NOBODY but you__  
__I want nobody else if it ain't you.__  
__I want NOBODY NOBODY NOBODY NOBODY_

"Never! I don't want him. I don't care if he's perfect for me. He could never complete my heart; make me feel these emotions that make my heart stop beating at a glance of a smile. No, he could never measure to you." Squeezing her hands to her heart, she caught his red gaze and showed her heart to him.

"But you can't have me."

Eyes widening at the words, he took this chance to leave. "But I want nobody, but you Itachi." Sobs poured from her throat as she sank to the ground. Hands covering her mouth in an attempt to stop the sobs, but was unsuccessful once she started shaking. In disbelief at what had just transpired, the woman curled up and her body shook for hours before she fell asleep.

Upon waking up, she silently recalled the previous day and walked to her house barely acknowledging the world. Once home she crashed into her bed and sobs once again took over her body. She didn't move from her position as a knock was heard upon her door.

"Kagome? Are you there?" hearing no reply, but having just seen the woman, Kakashi opened the door to find the shaking woman. "What happened? Are you ok, are you hurt?" reaching towards her, she whispered "He was just curious about me, it was my power that he wanted. He didn't want me. He left me." Looking up at Kakashi she sniffled and sank back into her bed, "He believes you're the one for me. He told me that I can't have him. _That I can't_. Because I'm _weak _and that I'm _worthless_." Sighing, Kakashi hugged Kagome, "Well this happens to everyone, there's more fish out there. You'll get over this because you are not weak or worthless."

"But I want nobody, but Itachi."

_Why are you pushing me away,__  
__and you're not even listening to me__  
__Why are you keep trying to send me away to somebody else,__  
__how can you do this to me_

Three days with no laughter or smiles. Three days with no Itachi in sight. Kagome was barely aware of her surroundings; she just wondered the streets during the day and returned home to cry in the dead of the night. Her friends worried for her, Kakashi watched over Kagome constantly, they feared that their cheery friend was lost to the world. On the fourth day, Kakashi was looking at Kagome walk the streets; he couldn't stop thinking of why Itachi would do this to someone like Kagome. He was lost in thought that he didn't catch Kagome's eyes turn big, but he was brought back when she bolted. Running after her, he cursed in his mind once he saw who she was running after.

"ITACHI." The person stopped. Kagome huffed out "Don't leave me, please. I know everything said before was a lie. Don't give me anymore excuse." Sighing, Itachi breathed out "It's for you. I need to leave you or you need to leave me. I-I'm not who you think I am."

"You're Itachi, the one I love, the one who cares for all his friends. You-"

"NO! I don't care about my friends at all." "No"

"I never have and I can't be the one you love." "NO" Kagome wouldn't hear of it.

"I-I'm not _worthy_ of you."

_Stop saying that it's for me, Stop saying that you're not enough__  
__Why are you forcing me, even if you know how it's like to me_

"I won't be worthy, not _anymore_." Itachi whispered this and swallowed hard, forcing his head away from the scene. He spoke once more.

"Bye Kagome_." _

"No no no! You can't leave me, no! I love you, please don't do this to me." shouting out her love for Itachi knowing that it was too late, Itachi had left.

_I want NOBODY NOBODY but you__  
__I want NOBODY NOBODY but you__  
__I want nobody else if it ain't you.__  
__I want NOBODY NOBODY NOBODY NOBODY_

Heart wincing at the sight of a hysterical Kagome, he lowered his head and began walking towards her. Hand on his shoulder Kakashi stopped "Why are you doing this to her?"

"It's for her good, you all will see soon. I want you to watch over her and protect, since I will be unable to. But know this, I may find you worthy enough for her, but harm her and I will kill you."

_I like the way it is, I'm happy, I want no more but you__  
__How can I be happy with someone else, I cannot be happy leaving you._

Once the hand was gone, Kakashi went to retrieve Kagome. He picked her up and went towards her home where he knew she would never leave now.

_It's a nonsense saying it's for me__  
__It's a nonsense saying you're not enough.__  
__How can I be happy without you._

Lying in her bed, Kagome had withdrawn herself, her mind playing like a broken record. Replaying the four days that turned her upside down and from what the Kakashi said, the Uchiha Clan was massacred by Itachi, she wasn't the only one.

"Was this what you mean by being unworthy for me anymore? I know you did it for a reason, I know you. I would have stuck by your side, you know me." Speaking to herself, wishing he was here to answer her questions, she continued to fall into a dark hole with no light in sight. Itachi was gone, nothing was bright anymore, and everything was a dull grey.

_I want NOBODY NOBODY but you__  
__I want NOBODY NOBODY but you__  
__I want nobody else if it ain't you.__  
__I want NOBODY NOBODY NOBODY NOBODY_

"Do you love me? If you love me so much, then why would you leave me?" She began recalling the words that were pushing her towards Kakashi. She had refused to move and still refuses to move even now. Just thinking of how he wanted her with someone else; the mere idea that she would be happy with someone that wasn't him was ludicrous! She couldn't. She wouldn't.

_Back to the days when we were so young and wild and free__  
__I want to go back to those dreamy days.__  
__Why do you keep pushing me away__  
__Why do you push me away.__  
__I don't want nobody nobody nobody nobody but you._

"Because I don't want nobody, but you."


End file.
